Dance Off
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Eames entered a dance competition only to meet the champion. She intrigued him so much that he never left her alone wanting to know how to get into her mind. After five years he finally gets her to come around to his charm.


Her nerves were starting to get to her as she watched the other competitors, even though she really shouldn't be. A new face came up beside her, arms crossed he watched the dancers on stage.

"There are some pretty strong dancers out there" he commented British accent heavily ringing in her ear "You nervous?"

"Of course not" she snorted "I'm a five year champion."

"Cocky are we there darling?" he smirked.

She sent him a glare "I'm confident in my team."

"But not in yourself."

She didn't even know him yet he could read her like a book. She hated feeling vulnerable so she turned on her heals and walked away.

"Hey" he caught her wrist "My name's Eames. I actually came over to ask you out."

She raised a brow "After that comment did you really think you'll get far?"

"Touché, but you can't shoot a guy for trying."

"Tell you what" she put her hands on her hips "If you can get first place then I'll go out with you."

"No matter how long it takes?"

"I'm not going to wait forever Mr Eames" she smirked walking away "My name's Beth."

Eames watched her, enthralled with the challenge and thrilled with the knowledge that he has a chance. Beth watched Eames' team, they were good, really good, and he had such enthusiasm for the dance it made her smile. When it came time to know the winner she was ready to admit defeat to Eames but was pleasantly surprised to have her team win.

"Good job, your team works well together" Eames shook her hand.

"Better luck next year" she smiled.

Six months later, give or take a few months Eames found her again. She was in the local community center doing indoor rock climbing; he stopped his indoor jog to watch. She would look at the wall for a few seconds then start to climb. He noted how strategic she was, along with her speed and from what he could tell flexibility too.

"That didn't take long" he applauded as her feet touched the ground "I'm impressed."

"Eames is it?" she took a sip of water.

"Ah so you remembered darling?"

"Your accent is imprinted in my brain."

He just smiled "How goes the practise for this year's competition?"

"Same as always."

"Really well I presume then" her lips thinned "Or maybe not so well as you'd like people to think."

She grimaced, he was doing it again and it unnerved her. Beth chose not to answer; instead she went to the change rooms. After a quick shower and change of clothes she was unimpressed to see Eames all cleaned up and waiting for her.

"What is your issue?" she hissed at him.

"What ever do you mean darling?" his brows furrowed together.

Beth ruffled her hair in annoyance "You were at the competition, now you're here. What's next? You're just going to happen to show up at my favourite restaurant?"

"I can take you there if you'd like, I am starting to feel peckish."

"Go eat by yourself" she growled making her way to her car "I'm going home."

"I think you're irritated with yourself because you like having me around" he smiled leaning on her lavender echo "Just admit it; things will be so much easier."

She blushed heavily "And another thing, what gives you the right to talk like you know everything about me?"

"Kiss me" he tilted her head his way.

"What? Why would I do that?" yet she made no move to free herself of his presence.

"Kiss me, and then you'll be able to tell if we were meant to be."

"There's no such thing as soul mates" she drew her eyes away from his lips "This is just harassment."

Eames shrugged not caring; it was a gentle caress of lips. She's the one who drew him closer for a better taste; he let her for the moment. When he was satisfied on being right he pushed her away gently, smiling down at her. Beth's eyes fluttered open; light headed she looked at his smile then grimaced.

"That proved nothing" she got in her car slamming the door and rolled down the window.

"That proved that you're not acting on how you really feel. Your body and heart want me, why can't you just accept that?"

She gripped the steering wheel "Win the competition Mr Eames."

With that final statement Beth drove off, still light headed she couldn't help but have another glance at Eames through the rear view mirror.

Three years later Eames had won first place in the dance competition but he felt cheated into it. Beth's team was at the competition but she wasn't and they slipped into fifth place.

"Congratulations Mr Eames" Beth leaned against her car.

"This victory doesn't feel complete" he touched her cheek gently.

"Hey Eames!" his team called "We're going out for a celebratory drink. Are you coming with us?"

"He's already got plans" Beth answered for him.

His team smirked and continued cheering until they all got into cars and drove off. Eames turned back to her, thrilled but confused over the answer.

"You won" she replied to his confused look "Once you win you get a date, remember?"

"Of course I do darling" he kissed her "Why weren't you in the competition this year?"

She shrugged "I got tired of fighting."

"So does that mean you can accept your feelings for me?"

"No" she got in her car followed by him "I was tired of fighting with my team."

"Oh" he drew his eyes to the road in front of him "Where are we going?"

"To my favourite restaurant" she smiled.

Beth drove another fifteen minutes, pulling into the drive way of a cute little house. Eames followed her silently wondering how he was going to get home since his car happened to be in the shop this week.

"So your favourite restaurant in your house?" he inquired.

"No, it's anywhere with home made cooking" she walked to the kitchen "The lasagna is ready."

He sat at the candle lit table "Romantic lighting, dinner for two. I could get used to this."

"The power is out" she stated "It's just a good thing I have a gas stove."

Once she put the food down the delicious smell wafted to his nose. He pulled her onto his lap and blew out the candles, wanting her only.

"Why did you do that?" she touched his face due to the sudden darkness.

"I'm sure the food is delicious darling" he kissed her, eyes adjusted to the lack of light "Let's dance."


End file.
